Lemonade
by Captain-Sharelle
Summary: One Shot Fic...KagomeInuyasha...Kagome's had enough of Inuyasha's lies. She takes his precious tetsuaiga for compensation and leaves...M for profanity


**Summary---OneShotFic--- Kagome/Inuyasha---Kagome's had enough of Inuyasha's lies, takes his precious sword for compensation and leaves for good. Mature audiences only because there is alot of profanity.**

**Disclaimer----I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters or the song, "Lemonade" by the effing awesome band Tsunami Bomb! You can sue me, but, you'll only get a stick of gum 'cause that's all I have.

* * *

**

**The sun had just risen and a red clad hanyou be seen searching frantically for his lost - no, stolen sword...**

**"Damm it all to Hell!" cursed Inuyasha. "Where, in the seven Hells, is my fucking Tetsuaiga," he looked around the camp. "AND WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FUCKINGBITCH!" With that final yell,the distressed hanyouhad managed to, single-handedly, wake up his travelling companions.**

**"What the fuck, Inuyasha? Why the hell are you yelling?" croaked the bleary-eyedhoushi.**

**"Why thehell am I yelling?"he shot at thehoushi."Why the fuckwere you two," he pointed to thetaijiya and the houshi."still sleeping when someone stole Testuaiga and the bitch from the future?"**

**"WHAT! KAGOME'S MISSING!"They both shouted in alarm and jumped up from their sleeping position, or rather, they tried to, for they found that they could not move for shit. "WHAT THE FUCK!"**

**"You two are fucking useless!" scoffed Inuyasha. He made a motion to turn around and leave, but found that he could not move either. **

**Suddenly, there was a flash of flames from a bookin the middle of the three of themand a voice, Kagome's voice, filled the clearing. "I'm sorryMiroku-kun, Sango-chan. I will always remember you two. You all will be able to move as soon as I'm done" **

**"What the fuck?" cursed Inuyasha.**

**"Shut up, Inuyasha!" The fire started to rage angrily, thetounges of flamesbarely milimeters from the now silenthanyou, "You want to know why I left, huh, you dumb fucking cunt!"**

_**Looking at you now, remember how you gave me shit,  
And I made lemonade out of it  
Pass me the sugar and things still won't be right!**_

**"From the first time you went onthose late night"hunts to clear your head" as youalways called them, I knew whatyou were really doing. I saw you with my own eyes."**

**_Look what you've built, now are you proud of your deceitful quilt  
Well I won't cover myself in it, the warmth has just been choking me!_ **

**"I confronted you the morning after and asked you if you had really meant it when you had kissed me and told me you loved me the day before." She laughed a high cold laugh that sent shivers down Inuyasha's back. You said you meant every single fucking word and more importantly, you lied right to my fucking face."**

_**Thanks! Thanks for nothing  
I've taken all you got and started walking,  
**_

**"I left, Inuyasha, and took the Testuaiga that I pulled from the bone. I did it all because of you. You only let me hang around you because I resembled her. All you ever did was look outfor your personal gain. You didn't give a shit for me beforeand I highly doubt you do now."**

_**Not broken, still standing,  
Been ripped apart, but now I'm demanding  
No more shit, this is it  
I am leaving for myself and no one else  
So long, been swell, see you in hell!**_

**"To tell you the truth, I wasdisheartened when you betrayed my trust. You ripped out my heart andspit on it. It hurt for a while, but now, I don't really give a rat's ass about it because I got your tetsuaiga. Now, that is better than revenge. I am not taking any more of your bullshit, Inuyasha. Don't think so highly of yourself, you dumb cunt. I'm not doing this because of you, but because I have to, so get it fucking straight, okay? I'll see you in Hell along with your fucking claypot bitch!"**

_**What would you say? Can't hear  
you buried in the lies that you've laid.**_

**The night before was proof enough that it was time to leave you. You couldn't even lie yourself out of it anymore. The entire group knew what you were up to. We were all waiting for you to realize your mistake...but you didn't."**

**_I'm breaking myself away from that chain, too bad you don't understand why_**

**"If you stilldo not understand why, Inuyasha, I pity you."**

**_I'm walking away, and if you're lucky then someday I may  
Possibly forgive you for all of it.  
But not today, BUT NOT TODAY!_**

**"I am have left you and am now heading for somewhere better, somewhere where you can't find me. I may possibly forgive you for everything you have caused me, all the pain, all the tears, everything, if lady luck is on your side. It's not gonna be today, though. Definately not today, but someday."**

**Then, as suddenly as it appeared,the flames vanished as well as the bookand the Hanyou finally free from the immobility curse, fell to his knees sobbing, while the Houshi and the Taijiya looked on morosely.**

**__****Thanks! Thanks for nothing  
I've taken all you got and started walking,  
Not broken, still standing,  
Been ripped apart, but now I'm demanding  
No more shit, this is it  
I am leaving for myself and no one else  
So long, been swell, see you in hell!**

**"I'M SO SORRY KAGOME"**

**COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO**

**Kagome sat on a the lip of the old dried up well, fingering the fang strapped to her hip, ****whisperingher last goodbyes tothe past in the only way that she could right then, in a song.**

_**"Thanks! Thanks for nothing  
I've taken all you got and started walking,  
Not broken, still standing,  
Been ripped apart, but now I'm demanding  
No more shit, this is it  
I am leaving for myself and no one else  
So long, been swell, see you in hell!"**_

**With that, she jumped into the time portal for the last time, and disappeared in a flash of blue light. **

**+End Scene+**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE+Kind of crappy, but review or whatever. Let's see how well I can think and type and spell when I have an effing headache.+**


End file.
